How the Girls got the Regular's Uniform Jackets
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Hey this is just a short story on how I felt Sakuno and Tomo got the boys to let them wear their Uniform jackets during ep. 116-121, against Raikaidai. Please no flaming, it really is just a short story.


Anime Episodes -116-128: Seigaku vs. Rikkaidai (first time)

How the Girls Got the Boys Uniform Shirt

Sakuno and Tomoka were making the cheer signs for Seigaku's next match against the champions Rikkaidai. They'd already finished the headbands and their cheerleading uniforms were in the washer and dryer being cleaned with some of the boys' laundry. Sakuno wiped her brow. The temperature inside the boys' locker room was very hot, even with the fan blowing.

"Done!" Tomoka yelled as she finished her half of the banners. Hearing the timer go off on the dryer, Sakuno looked that way. Tomaka jumped up and yelled "I'll get the uniforms!" Sakuno smiled patiently at her friend as she put the last stitches on her half of the banner.

"I'll help clean up." She said, folding the banners up. Sakuno jumped, dropping the sewing tread when she heard a dismayed yell.

"OH NO, THE UNIFORMS!" Tomoka was bent over the dryer's door.

Sakuno forgot the needles and rushed over to her. "What's wrong Tomo-chan?" Tomoka turned towards her with their uniforms in hand, which were now three sizes to small (they were small to begin with, but Sakuno wasn't going to say anything).

"The uniforms are ruined!" Tomoka's eyes began to fill up with tears. "Sakuno what are we going to do, there's no way we can make new uniforms by tomorrow's game." Sakuno looked helplessly at her friend, when the boys' door opened up.

"What's going on in here?" Momo, Oishi, Eiji and Taka walked into the room. Oishi had asked the question after he'd opened the door.

Sakuno blushed as Tomoka, who was already close to tears, ran up to their sempais to show them the uniforms. "Our uniforms are ruined, Oishi-sempai, what are we going to do? There's no way to make new ones now!" Momo and Taka each moved back at the evidence of tears forming in Tomo's eyes. Oishi tried to sooth Tomo's feelings, but Eiji was focusing on the uniforms. He had two big sisters and was used to girl tantrums about cloths. Finally an idea struck.

"I go it." He called out, fist to palm. "Why not borrow our uniform jackets?" The others just looked at him, Eiji sighed. "Come here, Sakuno-chan I'll show you." Sakuno looked at him curiously but did as she was told and walked over to him. Eiji walked over to Taka, "Taka take off your jacket." Taka looked even more curiously at Eiji but reluctantly did as Eiji asked. Eiji took the jacket and moved to Sakuno. "Put this on." Sakuno blushed furiously and immediately began to utter how she couldn't do that it was Taka-sempais regular jacket. But Eiji just ignored her protests and put the jacket on her anyway. The coat was big on her, way too big. Its hem reached just above her knees, with the sleeves hanging down just as much. Eiji smiled, and began rolling the sleeves up. When he was done he stepped back and announced. "Ta-da! Now you have the perfect cheer uniform." And she did, she looked really cute in Taka's regular jacket. Sakuno's hands were clasped in front of her and there was a light blush covering her face.

Tomo was excited as she rushed over next to Eiji, "Eiji-sempai you're a genius! It **is **perfect. Can I borrow one too!?" Tomo looked expectantly towards Momo, who raised a brow in confusing before he realized what she was asking for. Shrugging he took his jacket off and handed it to her. Tomo shrugged it on and began rolling the sleeves. Sakuno and Tomo looked cute.

"Eiji-sempai look at our cute little cheerleaders." Momo announced, Eiji crossed his arms and nodded his head in a mock serious way. "One thing though," Momo leaned forwards and began taking the numbers off the jacket collars, giving Taka his and placing his own in his pocket. "Now it's perfect." Sakuno and Tomo blushed with happiness.

Still feeling nervous about borrowing the regulars' jackets, Sakuno turned towards Taka. "Taka-sempai, is it okay with you?" She asked, Taka smiled shyly, before nodding. Sakuno smiled and bowed. "Thank you sempais."

"Yes, sempais you saved us." Tomo added, as she bowed too.

"No problem, just cheer as hard as usual for us tomorrow." Momo said, raising a thumb into the air. Tomo and Sakuno looked at each other and smiled.

"Right, Seigaku fight-o!" Tomo said. The group laughed.

…


End file.
